Night Games
by Chittering
Summary: KomyouUkoku. The moon and the darkness must play games to keep amused...


Chitter's notes:

Ok... Haven't written anything in a long time and even longer since I've written a fic. So... please be gentle with comments/criticisms...

I'm only writing this really because I have nothing else better to do and am starting to get too tired to do anything... um... useful.

But the night sure is pretty outside...

(by the way, this fic is Komyou/Ukoku... from Saiyuki... copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura. If you don't know who one/both of them are... read your Saiyuki manga... for Ukoku... read them in Japanese... or find a nice website that translates 'em for you. It is

well worth the effort.)

It feels like whenever I'm with you, we're playing a game. There are no rules, no code of conduct that must be followed. Neither of us admit that we're playing, but there is no denying it.

There is no rule on winning, though both of us know when one has lost.

When I win, the night grows a little darker.

When he does... the moon seems to take over the sky.

"My my, aren't the stars lovely tonight?"

The darker haired man glanced up to the night sky, framed by the skeletal branches of winter trees. "Komyou... it is cloudy."

If anything, Komyou's cryptic smile merely grew wider. "Oh, really? I suppose so." He peered up as if noticing the overcast sky for the first time. "I suppose it does that sometimes, doesn't it, Ukoku?"

A sigh floated past Ukoku's open lips. "I swear, that you're doing this on purpose. No one can really be that thick."

Komyou's pale eyes widened ever so slightly with hurt. "What? Are you saying that I'm a nobody?" As a grin spread over Ukoku's face, Komyou allowed his expression to slide back into mild amusement. "That was a bit obvious, I concede," he murmured, eyes fluttering back to half-closed. His upturned face was cast in shadows, but Ukoku could still make out the sharp lines of his nose, his chin, his mouth. "Anyways, it is too bad that we can't see the moon tonight. It is supposed to be nearly full."

"I can see the moon fine from here." Ukoku hadn't even realized that he had said the words out loud, but was greeted with another twinkle of amusement from Komyou. Chagrined, he turned to face back into the encroaching darkness.

Silence unfolded. Normally to Ukoku, silence seemed as oppressive and thick. Somehow, though, Komyou's presence made it seem... bearable, pleasant, even. Ukoku folded his hands atop his crossed knees, watching out of the corner of his eye the smoke from Komyou's pipe that wound its way towards the heavens.

And as the clouds drew back, bathing the older Sanzo's face in its ethereal light.

The moonlight had transformed him, turning the sharp lines into smooth curves. His cheek, the fall of his hair, his slightly open lips all drew Ukoku's attention. The fingers... light and graceful, seeming to caress the pipe as Komyou exhaled another white wisp.

Ukoku suddenly felt an aching longing to be that pipe, be handled so carefully and to let Komyou draw whatever pleasure that he could from within him.

Komyou glanced over, one eyebrow arched upwards. "Hm?" His gaze was mild, not threatening in any way.

Yet something within it challenged.

Without speaking, Ukoku reached out and took the black pipe from Komyou's delicate fingers. Eyes locked with Komyou, he inhaled deeply.

The contents of the pipe along with Komyou's lingering taste upon the pipe was enough to make Ukoku's eyes flicker shut. He kept the smoke in his lungs for as long as he could bear, finally blowing it out in one billowing puff.

"Good?" asked Komyou, wearing the same quizzical expression as he had before.

The best Ukoku could manage was a shaky nod, but it seemed to be enough for Komyou.

"Not my usual, but I decided to sample it tonight. It seemed fitting for the lovely weather."

A surprised Ukoku looked upwards once again. Where the sky had been cloudy it was now clear. The moon was indeed bright, dwindling the stars next to it to mere pinpricks.

And Komyou's eyes were both fully open, watching him.

It was more than Ukoku could bear. Moonlight washing over him in waves, he leaned forward, close enough to Komyou to smell the smoke on his breath. He let his hands sink into the depths of Komyou's dusty shaded hair, pulling it out of the meticulous braid into flowing locks.

"My my," breathed Komyou in what was barely more than a whisper. "So passionate, and the moon isn't even halfway through the sky yet."

Ukoku couldn't think of words, so let his lips pursue another occupation. Pulling in Komyou for a kiss, he snaked one arm around his lover's waist, the other holding his head in close.

The moon lit up the sky like it was on fire.

Komyou had won again.


End file.
